Without my wings
by selene15
Summary: Und Engel sind Wesen der Reinheit, die für Viele die Hoffnung verkörpern, die nie stirbt... Sie haben mich zu ihrem Engel auserkoren... (HarryDean) [Drama nicht so ernst nehmen]
1. Prolog

Autor: selene

Thema: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/Dean

Genre: Drama, Romance

Song: (Zur 'Inspiration') Everytime - Britney Spears

Titel: Without my wings

Widmung: Britney Spears? grins Nein, wohl kaum XD. Tja, ähm... grübel. Mit allen mit denen ich telefoniert hab als Cris & Co in Berlin waren. [Gott weiss wie vielen o.O ]

:--´: . .. . :--´:

Without my wings

:--´: . .. . :--´:

Everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you, Baby

And everytime I see

You in my dreams

I see your face

You're hunting me

I guess I need you, Baby


	2. Without my wings

Without my wings

'Flügel sind ein Zeichen für Freiheit und Symbol des Glaubens... Nie den Kopf hängen zu lassen...'

"Hör endlich auf dich überall einzumischen, Harry!"

Der Angesprochene sah seinen Freund und Geliebten einen Moment sprachlos an, bevor er die Augen leicht zusammenkniff und ihn böse anblickte.

"Verdammt, was erwartest du denn?! Das ich einfach eiskalt vorbeisehe, mich auf taub stelle und einen weinenden Menschen ignoriere?! Was willst du von mir, Dean?! Sie hat geweint und herzzerreißend geschluchzt! Hätte ich vorbei gehen sollen?!"

"Dein Weg hat ihren nicht einmal gekreuzt!", konterte Dean sofort, sichtlich aufgebracht über etwas, das Harry nicht verstand.

"Du warst meterweit von ihr entfernt!"

"Deiner Meinung nach hätte ich sie dort einfach alleine lassen sollen?!"

'Und Engel sind Wesen der Reinheit, die für Viele die Hoffnung verkörpern, die nie stirbt... Sie haben mich zu ihrem Engel auserkoren...'

"...Du hättest sie weinen lassen sollen...", erklärte Dean, mit einem Mal so sanft das es Harry die Tränen in die Augen trieb, doch seine Wut übermannte ihn, auch wenn er nicht wusste woher diese Wut kam und wen sie eigentlich treffen sollte.

"Wieso weinen?! Was bringt es denn zu weinen?! Das hilft doch auch nicht. Tränen lösen auch keine Probleme und das werden sie ach nie!"

"...Harry...", mitleidig sah er seinen Freund an.

"Tränen helfen nicht! Sie müssen den Kopf erhoben halten! Die Sonne geht am nächsten Morgen schon wieder auf! Und wenn sie es alleine nicht schaffen dann werde ich ihnen helfen und-", Harry schien kein Ende zu finden.

Wie gebannt sah er mit weit geöffneten Augen auf einen undefinierbaren Punkt auf dem Boden, während seine Arme seine Haltlosigkeit bestätigten, in dem sie unaufhaltsam um ihn wirbelten und griffen als hätten sie Eigenleben.

"Harry...", versuchte Dean seinen Geliebten zu beruhigen, doch er lieb sich nicht aufhalten.

"- und wenn du damit ein Problem hast, tut es mir Leid für dich!"

'Verzweifelt versuchte ich mit jeder Feder ihre Sicherheit zu wahren und sie zu beschützen, doch nun...'

Fast fluchtartig drehte Harry sich um und ging auf die Plattform des Astronomieturmes hinaus.

Keine seiner Gesten verriet das er zitterte und dennoch bemerkte Dean es.

Er kannte Harry nun so gut wie kein Anderer, auch wenn er nicht behaupten konnte jeden von Harrys Schritten vorausahnen zu können, denn schließlich hatte er diesen Ausbruch auch nicht erwartet...

Es ging nicht um die vergossenen Tränen die das junge Mädchen nicht hatte zurückhalten können, das wusste Harry selbst...

Es ging in ihrem Streit nur um die Tränen die nie geflossen waren, trotz all des Schmerzes...

'...haben sie sich schwarz gefärbt und ich spüre wie sie verblassen, allmählich verschwinden...'

Es war sein Fehler, es war sein Leben... doch vor allem war es sein Schmerz und sein Leid...

Seine Wunden und seine Narben...

Es ging nicht darum das die Sonne am nächsten Morgen wieder aufgehen würde...

Es ging darum, das seine Sonne erst gar nicht unterging...

'Und ohne meine Flügel bin ich ein Nichts...

Ich brauche sie... doch...'

Er war der Held und Retter... Der Beschützer und der Erlöser...

Er war 'der Junge, der lebte'...

Es ging nicht darum das die Anderen es nicht schafften durchzuhalten...

Es ging darum das er nicht zusammenbrach um durchzuhalten...

'...sie sind zu schwer... Oder bin ich es der zu schwer geworden ist...?'

Und obwohl er das Alles wusste und innerlich akzeptierte...

Er verstand es nicht.

Er hatte es nicht unter Kontrolle...

Er hatte sich selbst nicht im Griff... Und mit einem Mal fühlte er sich ins Schwarze gehüllt und seltsam verloren...

Es ging nicht darum das es Dean gleichgültig war was mit den Anderen passierte...

Es ging darum das es Harry gleichgültig war was mit ihm selbst passierte...

'... Ich falle...'

Wenn er selbst nicht in der Lage war sich zu beschützen, wie sollte er je andere beschützen können?

Und wenn er auf Niemanden mehr Acht geben konnte und Niemanden mehr Sicherheit entgegen bringen konnte...

...Wenn er seinen Lebenssinn verlieren würde...

...Was sollte er dann tun...?

'Vom Himmelsreich ausgestoßen, bleibt mir Nichts...'

"Harry..."

Leicht ängstlich wand er sich um, sah Dean fragend an während er nict mehr versuchte das Zittern zu unterdrücken...

Einen Moment rätselte er über den Ausdruck in Harrys Augen und die nun unsicheren Bewegungen, als ihm mit einem Schlag klar war, was er in Harrys Blick sah.

Erkenntnis und den Anflug von unbeschreiblicher Angst...

'Meine Flügel sind verbrannt... Ich falle... Es gibt keinen Weg zurück, kein Entrinnen...

Ich falle immer weiter... Bitte fang mich auf...'

Ohne einen Moment zu zögern zog er Harry zu sich, schloss ihn behutsam in seine Arme, als Harry sich vertrauensvoll an ihn lehnte...

"Finde sich selbst...", drang es leise über Deans Lippen und Harry musste nicht nachfragen, was er meinte...

'... Halt mich fest...'

"...Finde dich selbst... Setz doch mit dir selbst auseinander..."

'Löse deine eigenen Probleme, bevor du die der Anderen lösen willst...', hallten die nicht gesagten Worte in Harrys Gedanken wider und er schmiegte sich wortlos an den warmen Körper seines Freundes...

'...denn in deinen Armen...'

"Oh...", erklang es leicht erstaunt und der Schwarzhaarige hob seinen Kopf, gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie der rot-goldene Phönix über sie hinwegflog...

Fast reflexartig streckte Harry eine Hand aus, ballte sie zur Faust und zog sie wieder zu sich um sich anzusehen was ihm zugeflogen war...

Er lächelte als er die leicht glitzernde Feder betrachtete...

'...ist mir das Paradies umso vieles näher...'

"Eine Phönixfeder. Angeblich soll sie vor Unheil schützen.", stellte Dean fest und sah Harry an.

Doch Der lächelte nur und hob die Hand zu seinen Lippen, pustete mit einem sanften Atemhauch gegen die Feder, die sich erhob und von dem aufkommenden Wind forttreiben lies...

"...Yeah... vielleicht."

Und mit einem sanften Ausdruck zog er seinen Geliebten zu sich und sie versanken in einem zärtlichen Kuss...

'...als ich es mit den Flügeln je erreichen könnte...'

FIN


	3. Epilog

  
  
Flügel sind ein Zeichen für Freiheit und Symbol des Glaubens... Nie den Kopf hängen zu lassen...  
  
Und Engel sind Wesen der Reinheit, die für Viele die Hoffnung verkörpern, die nie stirbt... Sie haben mich zu ihrem Engel auserkoren...  
  
Verzweifelt versuchte ich mit jeder Feder ihre Sicherheit zu wahren und sie zu beschützen, doch nun...  
  
...haben sie sich schwarz gefärbt und ich spüre wie sie verblassen, allmählich verschwinden...  
  
Und ohne meine Flügel bin ich ein Nichts...  
  
Ich brauche sie... doch...  
  
...sie sind zu schwer... Oder bin ich es der zu schwer geworden ist...?  
  
... Ich falle...  
  
Vom Himmelsreich ausgestoßen, bleibt mir Nichts...  
  
Meine Flügel sind verbrannt... Ich falle... Es gibt keinen Weg zurück, kein Entrinnen...  
  
Ich falle immer weiter... Bitte fang mich auf...  
  
... Halt mich fest...  
  
...denn in deinen Armen...  
  
...ist mir das Paradies umso vieles näher...  
  
...als ich es mit den Flügeln je erreichen könnte...  
  
FIN  
  
Nachwort  
  
Wohl dem, der gelernt hat, zu ertragen was er nicht ändern kann,  
  
Und preis zu geben, mit Würde, was er nicht retten kann.  
  
(Unbekannt) 


End file.
